


Gra żonie

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe





	Gra żonie

GRA ŻONIE

 

Jest piąta rano, noc boryka się z dniem  
nasze dusze rozbrykane nie łatwo znajdą sen.  
Wszystko zastyga, szarą mazią otulone,  
to czas się zatrzymał, Chronos zasnął zmęczony.  
Jest piąta rano

 

Gaara nigdy nie posiadał osobowości wybitnie towarzyskiej. Nawet, kiedy jego osoba została uznana za najsilniejszą w Sunagakure, nawet, gdy wybrano go na Kazekage, Mały Demon nie lubił przebywać z ludźmi. Między innymi dlatego trochę się go wciąż jeszcze obawiano. Nie obchodziło go to. Miał swoją siłę, miał swoją pozycję społeczną i uznanie. I był sam. Wciąż całkowicie i absolutnie sam.

To trochę gmatwało jego sytuację, w oczach innych szefów osad w każdym razie.

Po tym, jak Akatsuki porwała Gaarę i niemal pozbawiła go życia, próbując wyciągnąć z niego Shukaku, Pięć Cieni, stojących na czołach osad shinobi, stwierdziło, że Mały Demon musi mieć kogoś, kto będzie z nim cały czas. Brzmiało to trochę dziecinnie i bezsensownie, zwłaszcza, że Gaara potrafił się obronić lepiej niż niejeden oddział anbu, no i z reguły nie mógł spać. Każda taka przymusowa 'niania' odpadała gdzieś po trzeciej w nocy. Nawet, jeśli Shukaku miałby chęć wykręcić jakiś numer, mógł zrobić to o takiej godzinie, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie byłby w stanie zareagować na czas.

Nikt, poza Rockiem Lee.

Głupi chuunin, usiłujący udowodnić, że ninja może być wspaniałym wojownikiem, posługując się jedynie taijutsu, był elementem zdecydowanie nieobliczalnym. I szalonym. Gdy zgłosił się na ochotnika, jako osobisty strażnik Gaary i jego przyjaciel, cztery z Pięciu Cieni zamilkły na dobre parę minut wpatrując się w brązowe, szczere oczy Lee. A potem wybuchły śmiechem, tłumionym, dyskretnym, ale zawsze. Możliwe, że właśnie ta reakcja wywołała w Gaarze mały, przekorny bunt, możliwie, że to właśnie pchnęło go do przyjęcia propozycji Rocka. Cztery Cienie przestały się śmiać, widząc, jak piąty z ich grupy rządzącej wszystkimi ninjami w Krajach Środka, podchodzi do czerwonego jak burak Lee i patrząc mu nieruchomym wzrokiem prosto w oczy, potakuje głową na znak zgody.

To było małe hobby Gaary. Sekretnie lubił wprowadzać ludzi w konsternację. Milczeniem, albo długim, nieruchomym wzrokiem, o którym wiedział, że nie wszyscy potrafią go wytrzymać. I ta mała, złośliwa część Gaary zwykle przysparzała mu kłopotów. Teraz na przykład, siedział w kuchni, w swojej wielkiej rezydencji, wykutej w jasnym piaskowcu, i obserwował, jak Lee stara się nie zasnąć. Rock nad wyraz poważnie traktował swoje obowiązki nowego przyjaciela Gaary. Przeniósł się do Sunagakure z wszystkimi swoimi rzeczami, którymi zagracił po brzegi cały pokój gościnny, po czym postanowił, że będzie pilnował Kazekage, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Oczywiście, nie uwzględnił, że podczas pobytu w Piasku, musi także wykonywać zwykłe, regularne misje, należące się chuuninom.

I tak Lee dotrzymywał swojemu 'przyjacielowi' towarzystwa tylko w czasie bezsennych nocy. Jeśli tak można było to nazwać. Gaara spojrzał po raz setny na śliniącego się na blat stołu, całkowicie już pogrążonego we śnie Rocka, i eksperymentalnie dźgnął go palcem w policzek. Policzek był miękki jak ryżowe ciasto i ciepły. Gaara cofnął dłoń i podjął dalszą obserwację swojego śpiącego 'strażnika'. Nie wiedzieć, z jakich przyczyn Shukaku pozwalał swojemu medium bez problemów dotykać Rocka. Zwykle odpychał ławicą piachu wszystkich, którzy zbliżyli się bardziej niż na pół metra. Nawet rodzeństwo Małego Demona nie mogło się z nim zbytnio pouchwalać, nie chcąc doświadczyć ataku ostrych strug piasku.

Gaara podejrzewał, że to z powodu późnej godziny. Około czwartej, piątej nad ranem nawet demony zaczynały odpływać w swoje niespokojne sny, wypełnione niskimi, groźnymi pomrukami, pragnieniem krwi i dzikim, buzującym pożądaniem. Wtedy Gaara mógł pozwolić sobie na zbliżenie się do jedynego człowieka, który pozostawał na noc w jego wielkiej, pustej rezydencji najmłodszego Kazekage w historii Sunagakure. I zwykle robił to właśnie w ten sposób, dźgając delikatnie palcem w miękki, ciepły policzek Rocka.

Nigdy nie potrafił inaczej skorzystać w możliwości zbliżenia się do drugiego człowieka. Nikt go tego nie nauczył i nikt nie mógł go tego nauczyć, ponieważ zapieczętowanie demona w ciele dziecka było karkołomnym przedsięwzięciem i generalnie raczej rzadko się udawało. Na szczęście. Gaara nie życzył nikomu noszenia w sobie żądnej krwi bestii, co rusz trącającej swego pana nosem i usiłującej zaspokoić swój głód...

Rock poruszył się przez sen i mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak 'idź już spać wreszcie'. Gaara zbliżył się do jego twarzy i popatrzył z bliska na długie, czarne rzęsy Lee, na jego grube, zdecydowane brwi i szerokie, pełne usta. Ile razy powiedział to samo do Shukaku? Żeby wreszcie poszedł spać? Ale demon nie słuchał, szczególnie teraz, kiedy zaczynała się pełnia. Gaara nieustannie słyszał cichy, przenikliwy dźwięk, całkiem jakby ktoś palcem wodził po szybkie; zjawisko było drażniące i niepokojące, zwłaszcza, że nie ustawało już tak gdzieś od tygodnia.

Gaara był przyzwyczajony do rozmaitych wyskoków Shukaku, do jego apetytu na surowe mięso, do potrzeby wędrówek nocnych, do nagłych pożądań ewidentnie natury seksualnej, skierowanych na Temari. Siostra wyczuwała je i zwykle usuwała się wtedy z otoczenia Kazekage na jakieś dwa tygodnie, dając Shukaku czas na uspokojenie swoich małych pragnień. Gaara nie wstydził się instynktów zapieczętowanego w nim demona, który, było nie było, miał duszę dzikiego zwierzęcia. W sumie popędy Shukaku były dla Małego Demona bardziej zrozumiałe niż niektóre zachowania ludzkie, wydumane etykiety, tradycje. Możliwe, że działo się tak dlatego, że Gaara od małego był związany z demonem, oswojony od początku z jego pożądaniami i instynktami. Co do ludzi, zawsze miał z nimi niewielki, dość ograniczony kontakt.

Czasem do niego tęsknił, do tego kontaktu, znaczy się. Ale nie narzekał na swoje obecne życie. Odnalazł się, wiedział, że jego siła, choć wyobcowuje go ze społeczności Piasku, pomaga bronić tych, którzy bronić się nie są w stanie. Wiedział, że jest im potrzebny i było to dla niego tak nowe uczucie, że zagłuszało wszelkie inne emocje. Coś za coś, siła opłacana samotnością była do przyjęcia, jak długo egzystencja Małego Demona była uznana, zaaprobowana i potrzebna.

"Pewnie." mruknął przez sen Lee i uśmiechnął się do blatu, na którym leżał. Gaara zmrużył oczy. Nie, Rock spał jak kamień, z pewnością nie przyglądał się Kazekage, który postanowił właśnie z bliska przestudiować jeszcze raz jego szerokie, szczere lico.

Lee nie należał do osób pięknych. Nie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Patrząc na niego, Gaara miał wrażenie, że ogląda morze. Ciągle, nieustannie zmieniające się fale, raz za razem odkrywające swoją nową twarz. Palące pragnienie życia, czynu, sprawdzenia siebie, to wszystko promieniowało wręcz z Rocka, zarażając ludzi wokół jakąś dziwną, irracjonalną odmianą optymizmu i nadziei. Gaara nie rozumiał tego i ze zdumieniem obserwował, jak jego doradcy polityczni, a nawet grupy najwyższych rangą anbu, zostają krok po kroku wciągnięci w wir radości, który roztaczał dookoła siebie Lee. Wszyscy go lubili, wszyscy chcieli z nim przebywać, wszyscy chcieli być jego przyjaciółmi.

Wszyscy, prócz Gaary, który nie do końca rozumiał koncept przyjaźni. Rock z góry narzucił mu, że jest jego przyjacielem, nie pytając, nie zwracając uwagi na ewentualne obiekcje, na sprzeciw. W sumie Lee nie miał powodów, żeby uznać Kazekage za kogoś bliskiego, to on prawie złamał jego karierę jako shinobi, to on chciał go zabić, nie mogąc znieść, że Gai potrafił położyć swoje życie na szali, żeby tylko uratować kochanego, nadaktywnego ucznia. Gdyby ktoś w ten sposób potraktował Gaarę, z pewnością nie uznałby go za nikogo innego tylko za wroga. Tak chyba zareagowałby każdy zdrowy na umyśle człowiek z instynktami samozachowawczymi. Ale nie Lee. Lee po prostu założył, że istnieją okoliczności łagodzące dla Małego Demona a on wyczuwa w nim całe pokłady serdeczności i przyjaźni, czego nie można tak zwyczajnie pozostawić samemu sobie.

"Ktra g..zina?" zapytał Rock, podnosząc głowę i wodząc zaspanym wzrokiem po kuchni. Gaara odsunął od niego pusty kubek po kawie, widząc, że nieprzytomny Lee zaraz zrzuci go z hukiem na ziemię.

"Piąta rano. Idź spać, Rock." powiedział cicho Gaara, obserwując z tajoną fascynacją, jak brązowe oczy mrugają powoli, usiłując odegnać sen. Twarz Lee zmarszczyła się nieelegancko a mocna, poraniona od mozolnych treningów ręka, wyciągnęła się ponad stołem, wodząc przed twarzą Kazekage rozkazującym palcem.

"Mnie wysyłasz do łóżka, ale sam nie masz wcale planu się kłaść, zgadłem?"

Gaara zmierzył dłoń Rocka pustym spojrzeniem i poczuł, że jego usta wyginają się bezwolnie w mały uśmiech. Szybko pokrył go swoją zwykłą maską Małego Demona.

"Tak. Zgadłeś. A teraz idź do siebie i śpij. Jutro będzie długi dzień." mruknął i wstał od stołu z definitywnym chrobotem odsuwanego krzesła. "Dźwięk i Trawa podpisują umowy pokojowe a Piasek, jako największy, najbliższy sąsiad, jest gwarantem ich dotrzymania."

Brązowe ślepka Lee zamrugały niepewnie, najwyraźniej zbyt skomplikowane zdania nie docierały już do jego zaspanego mózgu. Gaara stanął nad Rockiem, z założonymi na piersi rękoma i patrzył się na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem, dopóki chuunin nie odczul nienaturalności sytuacji i nie zaczął podnosić się leniwie z blatu stołu.

"Dobra, ale obudź mnie jutro, jak zaśpię, dobra Gaara? Chcę być przy tym podpisywaniu... no wiesz..."

Gaara krótko skinął głową i odprowadził Rocka do jego pokoju, upewniając się, że Zielona Bestia z Konoha trafiła bezpiecznie do łóżka. Nie było to takie oczywiste. Rock był naprawdę rasowym pracoholikiem, za dnia wykonywał normalne misje, w przerwach asystował Kazekage w jego oficjalnych obowiązkach, i jeszcze nocą upierał się dotrzymywać 'swojemu przyjacielowi' towarzystwa. Lee posiadał wielką czakrę i energię, ale nawet on po takim dniu padał z nóg. Gaara nie lubił znajdywać go rano uczepionego klamki swojego pokoju i śpiącego na stojąco, więc nadzorował, żeby Rock około piątej rano wylądował nie gdzie indziej, tylko w swoim własnym łóżku. Tego też trzeba było pilnować. Raz Gaara obudził się z Zieloną Bestią Konoha, śliniącą mu się uroczo w poduszkę, po czym Shukaku dostał niemal amoku, rozwijając nagle ogromny popęd seksualny skierowany na Rocka. Kazekage poradził sobie z nim metodą tradycyjną, jednoręczną i z reguły wydajną, ale cały dzień był już zepsuty. Między innymi dlatego, że pojedyncza masturbacja nie uspokoiła Shukaku i dopiero po trzecim razie odstąpił od swojego planu zgwałcenia Lee tu i teraz.

Gaara zamknął cicho drzwi za Lee i podążył do swojej sypialni. Dobrze pamiętał napięcie seksualne i niemal zwierzęcą chęć posiadania Rocka, fizyczną i tak mocną, że prawie bolesną. Instynkty Shukaku, który w końcu był w połowie zwierzęciem, i tutaj nie zaskoczyły go wcale. Lee był jedyną osobą, która nie okazywała Gaarze strachu, albo nie ukrywała przed nim swoich emocji, no i mieszkała z nim w rezydencji Kazekage. Już od pół roku. Nawet w rodzinnym domu Gaara mieszkał zwykle sam, brat i siostra, razem z ojcem rezydowali w drugiej części rezydencji, spotykając się z nim jedynie na treningach i posiłkach, a i to nie zawsze. Lee taki nie był, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja do przebywania z Gaarą, rzucał się na nią jak dziecko na gwiazdkowy prezent.

Z początku było to uciążliwe, Kazekage lubił swoją samotność i milczenie, coś, czego Lee pomimo pędu do poszerzania swoich możliwości nie potrafił się nauczyć. Obecność wiecznie uśmiechniętego Rocka z początku wydawała mu się bardzo niewygodna i inwazyjna. Chciał się od niego oddzielić, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zachowywać się przy kimś, kto tak naturalnie akceptuje go w swojej przestrzeni prywatnej, więcej, jawnie go do niej zaprasza. Lee na szczęście nie miał takich problemów i ze spokojem wytrzymywał gwałtowne wybuchy złego nastroju Gaary, jego małe złośliwości i ironię. Na szczęście, bo szybko okazało się, że, pomimo, iż Kazekage jest Piaskowi potrzeby, nie znaczy to, że jest w pełni pożądanym elementem. Gdy już załatwił wszelkie sprawy polityczne i państwowe, pozostawiano go w jego wielkiej, pustej rezydencji i w sumie byłoby to nawet wygodne, gdyby nie fakt, że zbyt przypominało mu dziecięce lata, kiedy to po misji odstawiano go do swojego pokoju i zapominano, jak odłożony kunai, jak otarty z krwi, na razie już niepotrzebny miecz.

Nie lubił uczuć, które w nim to wspomnienie wzbudzało. Dziecko-żołnierz, mały shinobi z wielką mocą, nie rozumiał strachu ludzi, którzy go otaczali, nawet tych najbliższych. To budziło w nim sprzeciw i poczucie krzywdy, a tych nie lubił, wiedząc, jak brutalnie reaguje na nie Shukaku.

Umowa, którą Gaara zawarł z Lee, z początku jedynie dla żartu, żeby utrzeć nosa Cieniom, rządzącym osadami, okazała się w tej materii strzałem w dziesiątkę. Kazekage nie wiedział, czy Lee jest tak głupi, czy tak mądry, że wie, kiedy pozostawić Małego Demona samego sobie, a kiedy siedzieć z nim i dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa. Grunt, że gdy Shukaku zaczynał wariować, Lee faktycznie pojawiał się, jak pociągnięty sznurkiem. Nikt nigdy nie reagował w ten sposób na stan Gaary, nikt nigdy nie zgadywał tak dobrze, co siedzi mu w głowie.

Gaara wsunął się pomiędzy chłodne, adamaszkowe przykrycia i pozwolił sobie na małe westchnięcie. Shukaku zamruczał mu w ucho, grubym, uspokajającym tonem. Miał ochotę na seks, ale Kazekage nie zamierzał teraz poddawać się instynktom demona. Musiał przespać się swoje trzy przydziałowe godziny, żeby być w pełni sprawnym umysłowo podczas podpisywania umów. Teraz wycieczka do burdelu nie była najlepszym posunięciem. Zresztą Gaara korzystał z tego rozwiązania niezwykle rzadko, tylko wtedy, kiedy popędy Shukaku faktycznie dawały mu się w kość. Pracownice zamtuzów nie wiedziały, że od czasu do czasu goszczą w swoich sypialniach niesławnego Małego Demona, który onegdaj sprawiał, że padał krwawy deszcz. Genjutsu wzmocnione przez czakrę Shukaku było tak silne, że trwało nawet podczas stosunku, kiedy Gaara nie miał możliwości skupić się na jego utrzymywaniu. Zresztą osiemnastoletni Mały Demon był trochę inny niż piętnastoletni, nabuzowany agresją, ponury knypek, którego wcześniej znała Sunagakure. Wyższy, silniejszy, o ile to możliwe jeszcze bardziej osadzony w sobie i pewny swojej mocy. Panie w zamtuzach były zachwycone swoim nowym, bardzo nieregularnym, ale efektywnym klientem. Zresztą stosunki z nimi tylko połowicznie zaspokajały palącą potrzebę posiadania partnera życiowego i seksualnego, którą rozwijał właśnie Shukaku a którą powoli zaczynał spostrzegać w sobie także Gaara. Nie miał czasu głębiej się nad tym zastanawiać.

Demon mruknął jeszcze raz, tym razem już łagodniej i bardziej usypiająco. Jego czakra posmyrała Gaarę po wewnętrznej stronie uda i zwinęła się w mały kłębek w okolicach dołu brzucha. Dobrze, znaczy się Kazekage będzie miał swoje trzy godziny snu.

Za oknem różowiła się już jutrzenka, oblewając nieprzyjazne pustynne równiny delikatnym, nikłym światłem.

 

Jest piąta rano, noc boryka się z dniem  
jeszcze nic się nie zdarzyło  
i nic nie zdarzy się

 

Gdy do Sunagakure przybył Hyuuga Neji, Gaara nie był zbytnio zachwycony. Ród byakuganów nie był przychylny Małemu Demonowi, który po tylu szaleństwach, otrzymał w końcu najwyższe stanowisko w hierarchii shinobi. Gdy okazało się, że Lee chce koniecznie przenocować Nejiego u siebie w apartamentach rezydencji Kazekage, Gaara był już otwarcie zły. Nie potrafił sprecyzować, dlaczego, nie umiał znaleźć logicznych argumentów, dla których postać Hyuugi tak działała mu na nerwy. Może była to zażyłość, jaką dzielił w sposób oczywisty z Lee, może radość, jaką iskrzyły się brązowe oczy Rocka, gdy Neji rozpakował się w jego pokoju i zgodził się pójść na miasto na późną kolację. Gaara nie wiedział.

Oczywiście Shukaku miał swoje powody i nie omieszkał ich ukazać. Gaara z zaciętą miną przetrwał serię obrazów, którymi zbombardował go demon, a które dotyczyły uznanych przez Shukaku związków partnerskich. Były to relacje trojakiego pokroju. Pierwsza miała na celu czystą prokreację, posiadanie potomstwa, szczeniaków... dzieci. Druga była sposobem na podporządkowanie sobie słabszego osobnika i jednoczesne upewnienie go, że nie ma się czego obawiać, bo silniejszy się nim opiekuje i będzie go pilnować. Trzecia opcja była zagmatwana jeszcze bardziej niż druga i na związki międzyludzkie nijak nie dała się przełożyć. Gaara słuchał jej z uczuciem lekkiego zniesmaczenia i ciekawości. Otóż istniały jeszcze związki, które można by określić, jako, ehm, partnerskie. Seks tutaj był nie środkiem do przedłużenia gatunku, ani nawet do zaspokojenia popędu. Stosunek był tutaj wyrazem... przywiązania i oddania. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z płcią osobnika, z którym dochodziło do zbliżenia. Rzecz rozbijała się raczej o przywiązanie do siebie dwóch, równorzędnych partnerów, uzupełniających się, związanych ze sobą czymś więcej niż potomstwo. Shukaku warczał niecierpliwym, skamlącym głosem, ukazując Gaarze co ma na myśli, i jak bardzo mu takiego związku brak. Relacja taka w hierarchii demonów trwała całe życie, była nierozerwalna, inaczej niż pierwsza, która ograniczała się tylko do okresu rui i druga, w której chodziło o ustalenie pozycji w grupie.

Gdy Shukaku zaczął wspominać swojego partnera w ramach tej trzeciej relacji, a wyraźny obraz dwóch, skulonych przy sobie ciasno, wielkich szopów pojawił się znienacka w głowie Gaary, Kazekage odciął się od szeptów demona. To było zbyt... bolesne. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że szopy były oba samcami i w sposób ewidentny odpoczywały po parzeniu się. Gaara po prostu wiedział, że choćby chciał, nie będzie nigdy w stanie zawiązać z nikim takiej więzi. Na zawsze oddzielony był od innych murem nie do zniesienia, murem, który nosił w sobie i który będzie w nim aż do śmierci. Miał akceptację i uznanie siły od całej Sunagakure, posiadał nawet przyjaciela, zawsze obecnego przy nim w momentach kryzysowych. Nie powinien pożądać niczego więcej, to i tak było dużo jak na kogoś, kto jak on wybijał niegdyś ludzi z powodu jakiejś pokręconej argumentacji i chronicznej samotności, która doprowadziła go niemal do szaleństwa.

Lee wrócił z Nejim z miasta około dwunastej, jeszcze chwilę pokręcili się po domu, po czym Hyuuga poszedł spać. Do pokoju Rocka. Shukaku fuknął gniewnie, ale Gaara zignorował go. To nie była jego sprawa, kogo przetrzymuje w swojej sypialni Lee. Rock nigdy nie pytał o to, gdzie idzie Kazekage, gdy ten szedł do dzielnicy uciech cielesnych. Pewne rzeczy przyjaciele pozostawiali niedopowiedziane. Gaara zamknął oczy i opanował nagłą strugę gniewu, która przepruła mu się przez wnętrze chłodnym ostrzem.  
Noc była wietrzna i rozświetlona księżycem w pełni, wiszącym nieruchomo nad pogrążoną w śnie osadą. Zbliżała się jesień, wiatr z pustyni zaczynał się robić chłodniejszy i bardziej gwałtowny. Gaara patrzył w milczeniu na ciemność za oknem. Kuchnia bez Lee wydawała się dziwnie opuszczonym, nieprzyjaznym miejscem, więc młody Kazekage, po chwili wewnętrznej walki i sprzeciwu, wyszedł na balkon. Wiedział, że księżyc w pełni i nocne powietrze zadziała na Shukaku pobudzająco, a nikły, ledwie słyszalny dźwięk niewidzialnych palców, przesuwających się po cienkiej szybie, zwiększy tylko jego głód. Ale jakoś nie mógł wytrzymać w mieszkaniu, potrzebował wyjść, chociażby na taras. Normalnie poddałby się swojej potrzebie łazikowania i powędrowałby po uśpionej osadzie, zakapturzony i zawinięty szczelnie w płaszcz, ale coś instynktownego, coś zwierzęcego, do czego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, będąc pojemnikiem na demona, nie chciało pozostawić rezydencji. Nie z Hyuugą Nejim śpiącym w środku.

Delikatny dźwięk, brzęczenie prześwietlone światłem księżyca, stawały się coraz bardziej wyczuwalne i nieznośne. Znał to. To odzywała się w nim tęsknota. Gaara nie do końca potrafił powiedzieć, za czym, cholera, kiedyś w ogóle nie umiał określić, czym jest i mylił ją z głodem krwi, ze zwierzęcym zewem demona. Ale to nie było to. Starszy, bardziej opanowany Gaara wiedział, że to coś, co wyrywało mu się z serca, co bolało, ostrożnym, cierpliwym, długotrwałym bólem, to nie chęć zabijania. Tęsknota była słowem, które w miarę dobrze definiowało ten stan, chociaż brakowało jeszcze czegoś... Gaara westchnął bezgłośnie i wyciągnął zza płaszcza swój mały, zniszczony piaskiem instrument. Biwa. Dostał ją kiedyś od Temari i dość szybko odkrył, że granie na niej uspokaja go i pozwala nie słyszeć już przenikliwego, nocnego dźwięku z taką ostrością.

Gaara usiadł sztywno na macie, rozłożonej na balkonie i pociągnął palcami po strunach instrumentu, który jęknął śpiewnie pod jego dotykiem. Za każdym razem, gdy usypiał graniem swoją tęsknotę i burczącego gniewnie Shukaku, miał wrażenie, że jego muzyka, prosta i nieskomplikowana, przeznaczona jest dla kogoś. Kogoś, kto znajduje się bardzo daleko a nie powinien, powinien być tutaj, tuż przy nim, przy Małym Demonie, na zawsze.

Shukaku mruknął pocieszająco i posmyrał Gaarę po włosach delikatną strugą czakry. Jękliwa melodia popłynęła nad uśpionym miastem, nad którym czuwał młody Kazekage, pilnując go w równym stopniu przed wrogami jak i sobą samym. I byłoby to bardzo chlubnym czynem, bardzo ładnym i generalnie mieszczącym się w całym decorum, jakie niósł sztafaż bycia szefem osady. Byłoby... gdyby tak nie bolało.

Palce Gaary zamarły w ostatnim uderzeniu strun i zsunęły się cicho po boku instrumentu. Mała, twarda deseczka, którą grał, wypadła mu z dłoni. Niknąca melodia została szybko wessana przez otaczającą go suchą ciemność.

"Hej, mogę się dosiąść?" zapytał znajomy, chropowaty głos a potem brązowe, śmiejące oczy zmierzyły Gaarę poważnym wzrokiem.

Kazekage skinął głową, odkrywając, że nie może się poruszyć pod tym dziwnym, nie pasującym do zwykle wesołego Lee, spojrzeniem. Shukaku mruknął pytająco i poruszył się niespokojnie czakrą, przesuwając się po boku Gaary delikatnym dotykiem lekkiej smugi piasku.

"Czemu jesteś taki naburmuszony? To chyba nie z powodu Nejiego? Przepraszam, że ściągnąłem ci go na głowę, zamiast wpakować do hotelu, ale widzisz, ja..." głos Lee zawiódł niepewnie, najwyraźniej pod wpływem nieruchomego spojrzenia Gaary. Rock zaśmiał się nerwowo i podjął przerwane zdanie. "Dawno nie spotkałem nikogo z Konoha, chciałem z nim trochę porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się, co z resztą znajomych. Będzie tutaj tylko parę dni, chciałem trochę sobie poprzebywać ze starym przyjacielem."

Gaara milczał i nie pozwalał Shukaku wybuchnąć Lee prosto w twarz fontanną piasku. Po ludzku rozumiał potrzebę bliskości ze znajomymi, którą Rock miał bardzo rozwiniętą, rozumiał, że Lee był z dala od domu i czasem do niego tęsknił. To po ludzku, ale wizyta Hyuugi obudziła w Gaarze coś, co było zdecydowanie pochodzenia zwierzęcego. To coś szarpało się, wściekało, nie chciało oddać swojego Rocka nawet na parę godzin nikomu innemu. Zaskoczony gwałtownością całkiem nowych, nietypowych odczuć Gaara nie robił nic, tylko patrzył się szeroko otwartymi oczyma na Lee. I milczał.

Oczywiście, Zielona Bestia z Konoha zrozumiała to po swojemu. Oczywiście we wspaniały stylu przeinaczyła wszystko i pokręciła.

"Słuchaj, przeprowadziłem się do Sunagakure, gdy mnie potrzebowałeś. Zamieszkałem z tobą, spędzam z tobą więcej czasu niż z kimkolwiek innym. Mam chyba czasem prawo spotkać się ze swoim starym znajomym?" głos Lee był plątaniną gniewu, urazy i wzburzenia. "Prawda?"

"Prawda." powiedział posłusznie Gaara, czując jak Shukaku zaczyna w nim coraz głośniej warczeć. "Nikt nie prosił cię, żebyś przeprowadzał się do Sunagakure i nikt nie prosił, żebyś zamieszkał ze mną i spędzał ze mną czas."

To było trochę grubiańskie, trochę zbyt wulgarne. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tak jak Gaara wiedziało się, jak mocno reagował na takie przytyki Rock. Jeśli była jakaś rzecz, która potrafiła złamać młodzieńczego, ognistego ducha Lee, to było właśnie wytknięcie mu jego narzucania się, jego inwazji na życie innych, ukazanie mu, że w sumie jest niepotrzebny.

Gaara obserwował z chorym uczuciem, podnoszącym mu się do gardła, jak Lee nie patrząc mu w oczy wstaje nienaturalnie ciężkim ruchem. Jak idzie do drzwi balkonowych, zgarbiony i zraniony. Zanim zdążył zapanować nad wciąż warczącym Shukaku, demon już wyciągał piaskową mackę w stronę silnych barków i szyi Rocka.

NIGDZIE NIE PÓJDZIESZ!!!

Świat zniknął w ciemnej, karminowej czerwieni i szumie przesypujących się ziarenek piachu.

Niewiele pamiętał z tego całego zdarzenia, poza tym, że Shukaku chciał jedynie zatrzymać Lee, nie pozwolić mu opuścić balkonu. Wykrzywiona w przerażeniu twarz Rocka, krzyk Hyuugi i ból, w skroniach, tak wielki, że Gaara miał chęć rozedrzeć sobie skórę na głowie, żeby tylko ustał.

Zegar na ścianie wskazywał piątą rano, gdy ocknął się w swojej sypialni, przebrany w spraną, zieloną piżamę, którą w końcu zidentyfikował jako stary dres Rocka. Na jego czole leżał okład, chłodny i ostro pachnący ziołami. Shukaku milczał jak zaklęty, nie chcąc odpowiedzieć na żadne pytania a przy łóżku Gaary siedział, przysypiając na stołku, Lee. Jego szeroka, szczera twarz była blada i ściągnięta a na jego szyi widniał fioletowawy ślad i małe, białawe rany po piachu, zdezynfekowane i opatrzone wprawnie. Gaara przypominał sobie wielką, piaskową łapę Shukaku, wyciągającą się w kierunku odchodzącego Rocka i pomyślał, że oto stracił właśnie jednego ze swoich najwierniejszych przyjaciół. Zamknął ponownie oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do tej konkluzji, jakby była po prostu kolejnym ćwiczeniem ninjitsu. Zignorował ból, który usadowił mu się w klatce piersiowej i chciał właśnie połamać mu żebra.

Lee i tak długo wytrzymał jako 'przyjaciel' Małego Demona. To cud, że aż tak długo. Nie było sensu udawać, że przyjaźń Rocka, że jego obecność i pogoda ducha zmienią coś w shinobi, wyprodukowanym przez Sunagakure jako broń ostateczna, pojemnik na demona, wypranego z emocji, nietykalnego potwora. Ból w klatce piersiowej Gaary wzmógł się i stał się nieznośny. Przez chwilę świat stał się zamazany i chwiejny, a potem Gaara podniósł dłoń i przesunął nią po twarzy, usuwając ciepłą mokrość, wylewającą mu się z oczu.  
Łzy. Czy ludzie nie płaczą, gdy czują ból?

Mocna, poraniona dłoń ujęła ostrożnie rękę Gaary i uścisnęła ją twardo. Brązowe oczy, miękkie i współczujące, znalazły się nagle o centymetry od twarzy Małego Demona, budząc swoją obecnością Shukaku, który fuknął przeciągle i wyraził chęć polizania zaczerwienionych, opuchniętych nieco powiek, spod których patrzyły owe brązowe oczy. Gaara powiedział demonowi, żeby się zamknął.

"Jak się czujesz? Coś cię jeszcze boli?" spytał cichym, intymnym szeptem Lee, chuchając w policzek Gaary zapachem eukaliptusowej pasty do zębów. W jakiś pokręcony sposób to, że Rock szeptał, ułagodziło nerwy Shukaku, który mruknął sennie i zwinął się w kłębek, porzucając plan lizania jakichkolwiek części ciała Lee. Gaara westchnął, rejestrując jakąś odległą częścią umysłu, że jego dłoń nadal znajduje się w rękach Zielonej Bestii.

"Gdy Shukaku zwariował, tam na balkonie, krzyczałeś, że boli cię głowa. Jesteś pewien, że już wszystko OK? Trzymałeś się za skroń tak, że prawie sobie rozerwałeś na niej skórę." szeptał dalej Lee, wciąż unosząc się nad twarzą Gaary tak blisko, że Mały Demon czuł jego ciepło na policzkach, na podbródku, na czole. "Dlaczego milczysz? Coś ci się stało w gardło? Powiedz coś, Gaara."

Nigdy nie należał do ludzi sprawnych w posługiwaniu się słowami. W okazywaniu swoich uczuć także nie był mistrzem. Obu tych rzeczy nie za bardzo miał się od kogo nauczyć, zresztą jako osoba związana ze zwierzęcym demonem, wiedział, że nie są one w życiu najważniejsze. Bablanina Lee, jego troska i widoczne zmartwienie jasno ukazywały, że tej nocy Gaara przyjaciela nie stracił. I ta myśl ułagodziła ból w piersi i tętniącą głowę niczym najlepszy balsam.

"Dziękuję." powiedział cicho Gaara, wyłuskując dłoń z uścisku Lee i odwracając się do ściany. Był senny i zmęczony, nagły atak Shukaku, jego podenerwowanie i napięcie, pochodzenia seksualnego, były wyczerpujące. Rock przez chwilę siedział, najwyraźniej zdeprymowany nagłym napadem senności Gaary, jednocześnie pragnąc jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Gaara stężał cały, gdy poczuł, jak mocna, ciepła dłoń przesuwa się powoli, w uspokajającej pieszczocie, najpierw po jego głowie, potem po karku, żeby wylądować na chwilę na ramieniu i uścisnąć je znacząco.

"Nie ma sprawy, przyjacielu. Nie ma sprawy.”

Rano wszystko potoczyło się jak gdyby nigdy nic i Gaara sam zadziwił się swoją myślą, że coś jednak powinno być inaczej. Nie rozumiał, czemu miałoby tak być, w końcu Lee nadal był jego przyjacielem, rada starszych Sunagakure nadal patrzyła na niego z przerażonym szacunkiem, a Hyuuga Neji z zaciśniętymi ustami obserwował go swoim byakuganem w sposób wielce wrogi i wyzywający. Nic nowego, a jednak... Wspomnienie dłoni Rocka na karku Gaary sprawiało, że Shukaku wydawał z siebie grube, tęskne westchnienie a libido Kazekage wzywało go do wizyty w dzielnicy uciech. Akurat teraz, kiedy wciąż trwały pertraktacje między Dźwiękiem a Trawą.

Hyuuga wyniósł się z rezydencji Gaary następnego dnia. Jak tylko w Piasku pojawił się Uchiha Sasuke i stwierdził beznamiętnym głosem, że przybył po swojego partnera, bo właśnie czeka ich wyjątkowo długa, ciężka misja i nie ma czasu na urlop ani wypoczynek. Doprowadziło to do małej, zabójczo spokojnej i naładowanej ironią kłótni. Lee starał się mediować pomiędzy Uchihą a Hyuugą, ale to tylko zaogniało sprawę. Gaara i bez Shukaku widział, że związek Nejiego z Sasuke może i jest burzliwy, ale z pewnością satysfakcjonujący dla obu stron. Obaj anbu, fukając na siebie jak wściekłe koty, wyruszyli do Konoha najszybciej, jak było to możliwe.

Misja Nejiego i Sasuke była faktycznie poważna, i wymagała zaangażowania także ze strony Piasku. Kazekage pojawił się na granicy Dźwięku i Konoha razem z trzema oddziałami anbu i bez zdziwienia odkrył, że Liść także wysłał swoich ludzi, aby wzięli udział w rozgromieniu resztek Akatsuki. Podobno organizacja próbowała udaremnić zawarcie pokoju Dźwięku z Trawą i spróbować obalić ich rządy. To otwierałoby furtkę wszystkim potworom, które zgromadził przy sobie Orochimaru i Itachi, wniknięcie na wyższe szczeble władzy. Co w sposób oczywisty zagrażałoby Konoha i Sunagakure, które postanowiły bronić słabszych sąsiadów, widząc, że jeśli tego nie zrobią, i na nie przyjdzie kolej.

Wszystko rozegrało się trochę za szybko, trochę inaczej niż tego oczekiwali. Akatsuki przypuściła otwarty szturm, zamiast uprawiać partyzantkę z okolicznych lasów, siły Konoha zostały nagle rozgromione i rozrzucone po całym terenie przez ogromne techniki ninjutsu, które wręcz promieniowały nienaturalną, demoniczną czakrą. Nie było czasu zastanawiać się, skąd ją mają i do czego im potrzebna. Należało działać, najpierw rozbroić Akatsuki, potem zadawać pytania.

Gdy Gaara usiłował przebić się przez główne szeregi wroga i bez patrzenia ciał wszystkich po drodze ostrymi jak brzytwy łachami piachu, zobaczył kątem oka leżącego na plecach Nejiego z rozrzuconymi rękoma i zamkniętymi oczyma. Stało koło niego dwóch wrogów i sposób w jaki się nad nim pochylali mówił wyraźnie, że zamierzają mu zrobić krzywdę.

"Uszkodź go jakoś! Jak zacznie krzyczeć, ten drugi wylezie z ukrycia i się podda!"

"Głupi! To anbu! Ten tutaj może się pruć ile pary w płucach! Nikt nie wylezie, tylko zadźga cię kunai w tyłekaaaaaaghhh!"

Gaara patrzył zafascynowany jak zza krzaków wyskakuje Sasuke i zgodnie z przepowiednią wroga, wbija kunai w nerki jednego z przeciwników. A potem krzyk, wybuch czakry i Lee, skaczący prosto pomiędzy Uchihę i kolejnych trzech napastników, którzy właśnie pojawili się na arenie walki. Shukaku warknął gniewnie, widząc jak Rock z ledwością daje sobie radę z trzema przeciwnikami, umożliwiając Sasuke wyniesienie z kotła walki nieprzytomnego Nejiego.

Trudno było powiedzieć, co przeważyło szalę. Może pobladła twarz Uchihy, gdy trzymał lecącego mu przez ręce Hyuugę i potrząsał nim, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego partner jest nieprzytomny. Może parę ostatnich nocy, podczas których Gaara prawie nie spał, męczony tęsknym pomrukiwaniem Shukaku. Może Lee, pełen wigoru i nadziei, że pomoże przyjaciołom, jednocześnie znający swoje limity. Rock nikomu oczywiście nie powiedział, ale Gaara i bez tego był świadomy, że jego kontuzja kręgosłupa odzywała się jeszcze czasami. Tak czy inaczej, Shukaku widząc zwijającego się w coraz wolniejszych unikach Lee, zawył przeciągle i spuścił na las deszcz piasku, zasypując wszystko i wszystkich wściekłymi strugami żwiru. Chciał krwi, krwi przeciwników, krwi wszystkich.

Gaara, otoczony tańczącymi falami piachu, bijącymi na oślep naokoło, upadł na kolana i złapał się za czoło. Trzeba było skończyć mały bunt Shukaku, zanim zacznie się na dobre rozsmakowywać w zabijaniu. Szepczący, ponaglający głos w jego głowie narastał i narastał, jak zbliżająca się burza, aż w końcu zasłonił cały świat. Nie, nie, nie, tak nie będzie!!! Jak w oddali usłyszał cichy trzask, a potem blady błysk skradł mu wszelkie światło z oczu. Gaara osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię, twarzą do dołu, ale nie zdążył upaść. Czyjeś silne ramiona złapały go i objęły, nie baczne na atakujący piasek, oszalały i wściekły.

"Uspokój się! Uspokój się!!! Już dobrze!"

Shukaku fuknął udobruchany i zwinął się w kłębek, gdzieś w dole brzucha Gaary. Kazekage westchnął z ulgą i obwisnął bezsilnie w mocnych ramionach, które zacisnęły się na nim jeszcze silniej. Nic już nie bolało, w tych ramionach był bezpieczny. Nie chciał już nigdy ich opuszczać, całkowicie oddając się ich ciepłu i sile. To było trochę tak, jakby ktoś na chwilę wziął od niego cząstkę szaleństwa, które dźwigał co dzień, z którym zmagał się, usiłując zdobyć uznanie ludzi, usiłując ich ochronić.

Czuł, jak dookoła niego gromadzą się ninjowie z Konoha i Sunagakure, jak szepczą, że ich uratował, że Akatsuki miała więcej ludzi niż oni razem wzięci. Słowo 'demon' przelatywało przez rozmaite usta, z rozmaitymi intonacjami, podziwem, lękiem, wdzięcznością, gniewem. Mały Demon ponownie pokazał swoją siłę, jednocześnie opanowanie i siłę woli. Shukaku fuknął lekceważąco i zamilkł. Ktoś pogładził Gaarę po skroni, po tatuażu, po ustach, ocierając z nich piach i pot.

"Już dobrze."

Racja, pomyślał Gaara i zamknął oczy.

 

Jeszcze nic się nie zdarzyło  
i nic nie zdarzy się

 

Gaara otworzył oczy i prawie natychmiast usłyszał ogromny trzask tłuczącego się szkła i pękających kamieni. Moment. To nie były kamienie, to były ściany. Spróbował usiąść na łóżku, ale okazało się, że jest skutecznie unieruchomiony bandażami, oplecionymi dookoła jego klatki piersiowej z taką siłą, że ledwie mógł oddychać. Rumor zbliżał się do Gaary z zawrotną prędkością, wstrząsając całym światem i ranami, które odniósł Mały Demon.

"Gaara!... hik...no obudziłeś się... hik ... wreszcie!" wrzasnął gdzieś zza huku pękających ścian lekko niewyraźny głos. Gaara otworzył szerzej oczy.

Do jego sypialni wszedł, a właściwie wybił sobie nowe wejście w piaskowcowej ścianie działowej, Rock Lee. Do jego ramion i nóg uczepieni byli dwaj anbu z ochrony rezydencji Kazekage a w dłoni dyndała zapomniana, prawie pusta pokaźna butla po sake. Twarz Lee stanowiła błogi miks dziecięcej radości i całkiem dorosłej satysfakcji, że oto właśnie dokopuje jakimś silnym shinobi i robi to nawet bez zbytniego wysiłku.

"Czcigodny Kazekage!... On... on wyzywa wszystkich na przyjacielskie pojedynki i demoluje twoją rezydencję!" wysapał oskarżycielskim tonem jeden z uczepionych Rocka anbu. Lee spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony, po czym z rozmachem trzasnął go butelką po głowie. Anbu westchnął i obwisł bezwładnie.

"No bez przesady! Nic nie demoluje! Nic nie demoluje tylko... ehm... przestawia! Te ściany zawsze były jakieś takie denerwujące i ciągle stały mi na drodze, nie uważasz Gaara?"

Lee zataczając się nieważko skierował się w stronę łóżka Małego Demona, strząsając z siebie pobitych anbu jak uprzykrzające się pchły. "Jacy tutaj u ciebie wszyscy poważni, luuuudzie! Nie można być wciąż takim milczącym, tajemniczym shinobi, bo można się wrzodów nabawić. I grzybicy stóp."

"Lee, co tutaj robisz?" spytał cicho Gaara, mierząc nieruchomym wzrokiem Rocka, który strząsnął z siebie kolejnego usiłującego go zatrzymać anbu, i usiadł z westchnieniem na rogu łóżka. Pachniał alkoholem, wiatrem i czymś, co przypominało zapach świeżo umytych włosów dziecka. Tak w każdym razie wyobrażał sobie ten zapach Gaara. Shukaku mruknął niecierpliwie.

"Co robię... Hm, w sumie trudno powiedzieć. Chyba czekam na ciebie, żebyś się w końcu ocknął. Cholera, w końcu jesteś ranny no i martwię się o ciebie." bełkotliwie zwierzał się Rock, chwiejąc się przez Gaarą i gestykulując żywo. "Powinieneś być przecież w formie, musisz być w formie zanim tego nie zrobię..."

"Czego nie zrobisz, Lee?" spytał spokojnie Gaara, obserwując, jaką frustrację powodują w Rocku jego pytania. Teraz na przykład Zielona Bestia z Konoha nadęła policzki jak obrażony pięciolatek, upuściła swoją ukochaną pustą butelkę po sake i założyła oskarżycielsko ręce na ramionach. Rumieńce na twarzy Lee zdawały się pałać nienaturalnym gorącem a jego oczka lśniły obłędnym blaskiem, całkiem jak u jakiegoś nocnego zwierzaka.

"Jak to, czego nie zrobię?! Nie wiesz, czego nie zrobię?! Jak możesz mówić, że nie wiesz?! " wyrzucał z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego Rock, czerwieniejąc na twarzy coraz bardziej. "Przecież to wszystko dla ciebie! Dla nikogo innego, tylko dla ciebie!"

Gaara zagapił się na Rocka, pochylonego nagle nad nim w zdeterminowanej, niepewnej pozie. Instynkty shinobi odezwały się w nim, ale były dziwnie przytłumione. Lee nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia, nawet, jeśli po pijaku pogruchotał kilku anbu, wobec Shukaku nie miał szans. Gaara wsłuchał się w pomruk demona, który pofukiwał w nim jak zniecierpliwiony pies. Nie, Shukaku nie chciał ponownie napaść Rocka za tą inwazję na przestrzeń personalną swojego nosiciela, Shukaku chciał...

Kolejnych czterech anbu, zaalarmowanych całym rabanem w rezydencji Kazekage, gapiło się z otwartymi gębami, jak Lee zniża się coraz bardziej i bardziej nad na wpół leżącym Gaarą, aż w końcu przykłada swoje usta do jego ust.

Przez moment świat zamarł w milczeniu obserwując, jak na taki wyskok pijanej Zielonej Bestii z Konoha zareaguje Mały Demon z Sunagakure. Gaara obezwładniony nagle anormalną, zbyt wysoką ciepłotą ciała Lee, słodkawym smakiem alkoholu i miętowej pasty do zębów, mógł tylko szeroko otwartymi oczyma przyglądać się fragmentowi całkowicie czerwonego policzka i kosmykom czarnych włosów, usiłujących zasłonić mu wizję. Usta Rocka były niezdarne, powolne i twarde twardością wyćwiczonych mięśni. Gaara czuł przez nie, jak puls Lee zaczyna szaleć.

To było coś całkowicie innego niż w zamtuzach, gdzie pracownice dzielnicy uciech usiłowały całować zamaskowanego Kazekage z wyrafinowanym wyuzdaniem i brakiem pruderii. To było całkiem nieprofesjonalne, onieśmielające, odurzające i bezbronne, tak jak tylko brązowe oczy Lee, patrzące się teraz z bliska na Gaarę, być mogły. Gdzieś cząstką umysłu, która jeszcze wciąż miała kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym, Gaara zarejestrował, że Rock się boi, że chce się wycofać i zapaść pod ziemię. Gniewnym, niemal brutalnym ruchem przytrzymał przy sobie silne ramiona, które nagle oplotły go w czasie tego całego... pocałunku.

"Chyba teraz nie uciekniesz?" wymruczał niskim, nagle dziwnie erotycznie brzmiącym głosem i zauważył z zadowoleniem, że Rock zadrżał pod jego dotykiem.

"Nie, nie ucieknę." oznajmił nieswoim, kiślowatym głosem Lee, po czym zwrócił ku Gaarze swoją szeroką, czerwoną jak cegła twarz i wydał z siebie dźwięk, od którego zaczęły pękać szyby w oknach, a gapiący się wciąż na nich ninjowie, zakryli uszy.

"Gaara! Wyjdź za mnie! Proooszę! Zostań... zostań moją żoną! Obiecuję, że będę dla ciebie dobry i będę cię kochał i o ciebie dbał!...”

Gaara zapatrzył się zafascynowany na unoszące się nad nim, szerokie, wilgotne usta, ale żadna konstruktywna odpowiedź jakoś mu nie przychodziła na myśl. Shukaku, słysząc słowo 'żona' gruchnął szalonym śmiechem, świdrującym całe ciało Małego Demona nitkami drażniącej, swędzącej czakry. A potem chmura piasku otoczyła Gaarę i Rocka, po czym zniknęli oni z oczu oniemiałym anbu, wciąż stojącym w progu zdemolowanej sypialni.

Pokój Lee był przestronnym apartamentem, zagraconym doszczętnie przez worki treningowe, książki o taijutsu i manuskrypty z technikami medycznymi. Rock dość często ulegał kontuzjom podczas swoim katorżniczych treningów i sam radził sobie z pomniejszymi kontuzjami, doskonale znając swoje ciało i wiedząc, czego mu potrzeba.

Gaara zerknął na wiszącego mu w ramionach, śpiącego już głębokim, pijanym snem Lee. Tylko Zielona Bestia z Konoha mogła oświadczyć się Małemu Demonowi a potem znienacka zasnąć jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jeśli chodzi o wiedzę o reakcjach swojego organizmu, Rock był ekspertem, czemu więc postanowił właśnie dzisiaj ulać się w trupa i ośmieszyć Kazekage przed jego własną strażą? Gaara nie wiedział, ale czuł, że bardzo chciałby się dowiedzieć.

Lee chrapnął głośno, gdy Gaara ułożył go na jego łóżku i wczołgał się na nie także, starając się nie urazić sobie ran. Przysunął się blisko do ciepłego, umięśnionego ciała Rocka i jeszcze raz popatrzył na twarz śpiącego Lee. Była czerwona, niezwykle otwarta i bezbronna, i coś w tym miksie powodowało, że Shukaku wciąż miał chęć potrącić ją nosem i polizać po powiekach. Gaara przez moment leżał bez ruchu, absorbując nagłą, ale przyjemną bliskość drugiego ciała, oddychającego sobie spokojnie obok niego, pogrążonego w śnie. A potem poddał się instynktom Shukaku.

Powieki Lee były delikatne i zadrżały lekko, gdy Gaara przesunął po nich językiem, tyko po to, żeby odkryć, że w sumie lepiej się je całuje, niż liże. Więc pocałował. Shukaku warczał sennie, zadowolony i rozprężony, zachęcając do dalszej eksploracji ciała śpiącego Rocka. Gaara zanim się obejrzał, już wpierał nos w miękki, ciepły policzek Lee, obcałowując mu powoli i dokładnie całą jego twarz. To było... przyjemne. Całkiem, jakby posiadło się jakąś przepustkę do bliskości względem drugiego człowieka, całkiem jakby wkupiło się w jego łaski i było jego częścią, tak integralną, że robienie z jego ciałem różnych rzeczy, nie było już zawstydzające i poza limitami.

Zachwycony nową możliwością istnienia w przestrzeni osobistej Rocka, Gaara kontynuował swój proceder, powoli i skrupulatnie, nie chcąc zostawić nawet kawałka Lee zaniedbanym i zapomnianym. Zafrapowany ową czynnością prawie nie spostrzegł, że umięśnione ramię owinęło mu się dookoła szyi, a usta, do których właśnie w swojej zmysłowej wędrówce docierał, otworzyły się lekko.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nie, całkiem nielogicznie zastanawiając się, jakie są w środku i że bardzo ma wielką chęć znaleźć się tam w nich.

"To jak, zostaniesz moją żoną?" spytał cichy, zdarty nieco głos tuż przy uchu Gaary. Gdy Mały Demon spróbował podnieść głowę, mocne ramię przytrzymało go na miejscu, przy tętniącej szaleńczo szyi.

"Tylko wtedy, kiedy ty zostaniesz moją."

Brązowe oczy uchyliły się powoli i spojrzały na Gaarę tak, że przez parę sekund zapomniał jak się oddycha. A potem Rock całkiem bez szacunku dla rangi shinobi zacisnął ramiona na Kazekage i wydał z siebie długi, głośny, przerywany, pijany rechot.

 

nasze dusze już spokojne, jedną nogą w niebie  
a więc można tak żyć  
tylko o winie i chlebie  
Jest piąta rano

 

Gaara prawie nie żałował, że już tej pierwszej nocy nie uprawiał z Lee seksu, tak jak sugerował to niedwuznacznie Shukaku. Prawie. Zarówno on jak i Rock byli mocno poturbowani i raczej nie nadawali się do łóżkowych ekscesów, ale jednak... miło by było wedrzeć się w gorące ciało Lee, zobaczyć jak to jest z tą nową odmianą bliskości, która wykraczała poza rzeczy fizyczne, poza instynkty i popędy. Tak się jednak nie stało. Rock przespał resztkę nocy snem sprawiedliwego, chrapiąc Gaarze w opatrunki na piersiach i zarzucając na niego udo. Bardzo ładne, zgrabne, porządnie umięśnione, twarde udo. Gaara spędził swoją resztę nocy trzymając to wspaniałe udo całą dłonią i wodząc po nim palcami, jakby nie do końca wierząc, że znalazł na ziemi istotę, która z własnej woli oddawała mu się w tak... całkowity sposób.

Próbowano ich obudzić, oczywiście. Oczywiście nikomu się to nie udawało, ponieważ nie chcieli być obudzeni, chcieli leżeć w ten sposób, zawinięci w swoje kończyny i bliscy, najdłużej jak się dało. Shukaku był także tego zdania, i gdy tylko ktoś zbliżał się za bardzo do skotłowanego łóżka Lee, reagował leniwą, ale jednoznaczną strugą piachu, wymiatającą delikwenta z apartamentu Rocka. Mały Demon odnalazł swojego partnera, swoja 'żonę', kochanka i przyjaciela, takie rzeczy nie zdarzały się co dzień.

Przeleżeli tak do wczesnego rana następnego dnia, czasem zasypiając, czasem tylko leżąc z zamkniętymi oczyma, czasem dotykając się w stymulujący sposób a czasem tylko się obejmując. Shukaku objawił swoją małą prawdę, że seks seksem, ale najbardziej lubił przytulanie potem. Gaara nie miał zdania. A bardzo pragnął je sobie wyrobić.

Gdy spytał, czy mogą uprawiać seks, Lee spojrzał się na niego zabawnie, po czym pocałował go w policzek.

"Heh, pewnie."

Shukaku warknął z aprobatą, a ręce Gaary same zaczęły powolną eksplorację ciała Rocka, terenu skądinąd znanego, a jednak w jakiś przedziwny sposób wymagającego ponownego odkrycia. Znali się, czasem trenowali razem, wiedzieli jak wyglądają i w garniturze i nago, a mimo to coś było inaczej. Bardzo inaczej.

Gaara nigdy nie posądzałby się o takie pragnienia, ale teraz nie miało to większego znaczenia. Odnalazł swojego partnera i miał świadomość, że nic już nie będzie takie samo, dotyk nie będzie już tylko dotykiem, pocałunek pocałunkiem. Przewartościowanie wszystkich rodzajów bliskości, które do tej pory znał Mały Demon, zaszło nagle i nieodwracalnie i w jakiś pokręcony sposób ta świadomość sprawiała Gaarze... radość.

Nie mogąc i nie chcąc opanować niskiego, mrukliwego dźwięku zadowolenia, wymywającego mu się z ust, wycałował sobie drogę po plecach Lee, zakończając ją małym ugryzieniem w kark. Rock westchnął zdławionym głosem, drżąc bezwolnie, przyciśnięty całym ciężarem Małego Demona. Samo to dolało oliwy do ognia. Gaara zaczął powoli, małe ukąszenia na szyi, ramionach, szczęce, czasem ledwie muśnięcia, czasem całkiem głębokie, prawie krwawe szarpnięcia. Smakował go, smakował swojego Lee, ze znawstwem i nieśpiesznie, wdychając zapach podniecenia i ekscytacji, który sfery erogenne Rocka emitowały już w całej krasie. Mocny, męski aromat w okolicach uszu, przedramiona, przyrodzenie. Gaara odkrywał jedne po drugich zakątki ciała swojego kochanka, węsząc tam pożądanie równe jego pragnieniu wdarcia się w Lee, bez dalszych wstępów i grzeczności. Ale nie, to by było zbyt proste, zbyt... nie wiedział jakie. Jakieś. Chciał, żeby Rock się pod nim wił, żeby doprowadzony do ostateczności stanął na krawędzi przepaści i spojrzał Gaarze prosto w oczy. A wtedy Gaara powie, że owszem, zostanie tą całą żoną Rocka Lee, jeżeli tylko będą mogli to powtórzyć jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz.

Lee pisnął cicho, gdy Gaara przewrócił go na plecy i odkrył, że zawsze chciał się znaleźć pomiędzy udami Rocka. Twarde mięśnie zagrały pod jego dłonią, gdy w geście gwałtownej pieszczoty przesunął nią od łydki do pośladka swojego długo poszukiwanego partnera. Lee wyprężył się pod nim, gdy język Gaary zaczął powoli przesuwać się w dół, pierś, sutek, żebra, miękka krągłość biodra... i męskość Rocka. Pachnąca feromonami, w niektórych miejscach szorstka i słona, w niektórych gładka i słodka, wspaniała bez dwóch zdań. Shukaku trącił Gaarę zimnym nosem, ponaglając niecierpliwym skamlaniem, ale Gaary nie trzeba było ponaglać. Jeszcze trzy ugryzienia w miejsce pomiędzy biodrem a przyrodzeniem, a potem Mały Demon wessał w siebie członka Rocka, który prawie natychmiast wybuchnął mu w ustach.

"O... prze...praszam..." wydukał Rock, ale Gaara uścisnął tylko lekko jego dłoń, spoczywającą mu wciąż na karku. Nie było za co przepraszać. Wszystko było tak naturalne, tak proste i oczywiste. Ostry zapach spermy i słonawy smak na języku były zniewalające i objawiły prostą prawdę, że Gaara także dłużej już nie wytrzyma, że musi posiąść to wspaniałe ciało, wijące się pod nim w spazmach ekstazy. Szybko. Teraz. Zaraz.

Rock został przewrócony jednym szarpnięciem z powrotem na brzuch, jego włosy rozrzucone na poduszce, jego twarz wtulona w ramię Gaary, które już tam czekało, żeby zamortyzować ruch. Nie było sensu czekać, przedłużać. Shukaku zawył głośno i zadrżał wirującą czakrą w dole brzucha Gaary, gdy Rock otarł się mu o pierś sugestywnym gestem.  
Nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy. Naprawdę. Niewiele wiedział o stosunkach homoseksualnych, ale był świadomy na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że naturę trzeba trochę wspomóc. Shukaku burknął coś o tym, że nieistotne, że potrzeba najważniejsza, że połączyć się można i bez tych wszystkich specyfików. Gaara miał nadzieję, że demon zna się na sprawie lepiej niż on sam.

Lee wizgnął cicho i szybko stłumił swój wizg poduszką, gdy poczuł, jak Gaara napiera na jego wejście. Trochę to było rozedrgane i eratyczne, ale Mały Demon zdołał w końcu ukoić niepokój, który obudził się nagle w ciele Rocka. Mrucząc niezrozumiałe nawet dla Shukaku nonsensy, że już dobrze, że nie zostawi, nie opuści, tylko proszę wpuść, pozwól, Gaara wsunął się w wilgotną, ciasną gorączkę, w jaką przeistoczył się nagle Lee. Gryzł go już teraz otwarcie, po karku, po plecach, po ramionach i palcach dłoni, zaciśniętych kurczowo na poduszce. Ich połączenie było idealne, doskonałe i całkowite, i miał pewność, że już nigdy mu się coś takiego nie zdarzy.

Doszedł szybko, zanim w ogóle zdołał ustalić jakikolwiek rytm pomiędzy swoim ciałem a ciałem Rocka, przyjmującym go posłusznie, miękko, kochająco. Gaara wgryzł się w ramię Lee i poddał się napierającym na niego falom pulsującej rozkoszy, całkiem innej niż zwykle, intensywniejszej, prawdziwszej. Shukaku mruknął coś w rodzaju 'a nie mówiłem' a potem Gaara przestał na moment kontaktować, co się dzieje i już tylko unosił się pośród przyjemnego, delikatnego nieba, bujającego nim, Rockiem i całym światem.  
"Nie zasypiaj na mnie." odezwał się gdzieś z głębi zachrypnięty głos, a potem ktoś wytrącił Gaarę z jego nirwany, oplatając go mocnymi ramionami i cmokając rozgłośnie w czoło. Mały Demon pozwolił się objąć, odwzajemniając się leniwie głębokim, powolnym pocałunkiem i łapiąc Rocka posesywnie za talię.

Za dwie godziny, jakoś tak po siódmej rano, Lee powie "Rany julek, już nigdy nie będę uke. Zapamiętaj to sobie żono. Tyłek mnie boli, o tu i tu. Normalnie, jakbyś to ze mną zrobił kijem baseballowym." Gaara przygarnie wtedy Lee wyjątkowo silnym uściskiem, zakończonym długim, nieśpiesznym pocałunkiem i przydzieli sobie dożywotnio miejsce przy boku Rocka. Niezależnie od pozycji, w której będą uprawiać seks. Ale póki co, jest jeszcze wciąż piąta rano, Lee i Gaara leżą obok siebie, uspokajając się powoli, i zerkają na siebie porozumiewawczo znad kołdry.

 

To godzina, w której rośnie trawa  
a myśli się starzeją  
a oczy twe, koloru kawy  
nawet w tej chwili nie dorośleją.

 

end

Wojtek Waglewski 'Gra żonie' piosenka 'Piąta rano'.... nie można jej nie kochać (i żony i piosenki;))

 

by Homoviator październik 2005


End file.
